The Heir To The True Sharingan
by Naruto Eternal MS
Summary: What if naruto was born 4 years before the kyubi attack?What if Naruto had a younger sibling? What if naruto was the reincarnation of Hagoromoo ?What if Naruto was not made the jinchuuriki ? sharingan Naruto , powerful but not god like Naruto, prodigy Naruto, older brother Naruto, Naruto x oc,Itach x Izumi.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **This is my first fanfiction of all time. My grammar sucks . If you find my story interesting just go ahead and make a rewrite.**

 **I only have the idea of a story, not story telling skills.**

 **This story is going to be a story of prodigy naruto. In this story namikaze clan will be sister clan of uchiha clan just like uzmaki are of senju i.e. namikaze will also have sharingan . Naruto will have sharingan which is equal or more powerful than that of the sharingan of Indra otsutsuki . In this story naruto will be the reincarnation of Hagaromo otsutsuki. Pairing will be Narutoxoc and Itachixizumi .This will be a story of older brother naruto (same age as Itachi). No op Naruto just powerful naruto. No rinnegan until last few chapters .**

 **I need a beta reader if you can , please pm me.**

 **Bold means bijuu/spirit talking, Jutsu/technique**

 _Italics means thinking or my own comment_

Regular is talking/narrating

Chapter 1 : Prologue

"What's going on!?" yelled a four year old Naruto as he ran through the streets looking for someone to help him. He was with his caretaker since his mom and dad went to a secure location to carry out the rest of her pregnancy. Now looking around all he could see was ninja of all ranks running towards the gate. He followed the flow of the people as best he could. He saw the civilians running in the opposite direction as the genin ushered them away.

"Kid get to a shelter!" yelled a black haired teen

"Why!" yelled Naruto as the genin talked to someone else "Where's my Tou san!" he yelled tugging the teens' shirt.

"Kid I don't know! Just get to a shelter!" he yelled .

(With Minato)

Minato, the fourth Hokage, was currently standing next to his wife's bed as she held their son. She had just given birth to blue eyed infants She had been bed ridden for about two weeks as the weight was overbearing.

"What! No you can't!" she yelled as she hugged his son to her chest.

"Kushina… There's no other way… I can't ask another parent to willingly give up their child if I can't myself. And besides the Uzumaki blood he possess makes them the best option." Minato explained to his wife.

"…Minato… How can we just pick our children for such a life?" she asked tearfully "We don't have to." He said as he grabbed her hand "I can't ask someone else if i can't make my on Kushina." He said "…Ok..." she said sobbing.

Minato nodded and teleported to the mark he had placed on top of the Hokage monument.

He looked the Kyubi in the eyes and threw one of his tri pronged kunai at him he began making hand seals, as he finished them he teleported to the kunai just as it was passing over the beast. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a huge cloud of smoke was seen and out popped Minato's summons the toad boss Gamabunta. "Bunta! Hold him for just a second!" he yelled " **Sure thing Blondie!** " Said Bunta as he sat on the Kyubi's back " **Stay down mutt!** ". And then there was a flash.

(with Naruto)

Naruto stood in a clearing outside the village as he was followed by the Sandaime and the ANBU behind him. He came up to a clearing to see a barrier and his father susanoo standing in front of a bound Kyuubi being held down by his mother's chains and slammed his hands on the barrier that were stopping him from helping as he saw his father being pierced in the chest by a claw of the beast trying to save his new born sister.

"TOU SAN! DAMN THIS BARRIER LET ME IN!" he shouted slamming his fists on the barrier as Minato turned to him with a smile and his susanoo vanished into nothing andthe Nine tails disappeared from behind Minato and the barrier fell down as he rushed to his father crying and caught him before he fell down. "Tou san please don't leave me."

He said crying and Minato smiled as he rubbed his cheek lovingly and brought his head close and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Naruto there is something I need to tell *cough* you." He whispered and Naruto nodded tears streaming down his eyes as he leaned closer to him.

"There was a man with an orange mask and a single Sharingan eye behind the attack *cough cough*, he will come back for your sister *cough*" he whispered coughing up blood and Naruto listened to everything with tears and Minato gave him a smile. "Naruto please take care of your sister and mother for me. You always were my strong boy and I couldn't be a prouder father and sensei to have been able to raise and teach yeah if you ever awaken mangekyo come and get mine from toads*cough*. Please promise me you'll do everything you can to protect your sister and mother *cough*.

He whispered and Naruto nodded crying heavily.

"I promise you Tou san no one will lay a finger on them and I'll become strong and take care of that man I give you my word." He said in sobs and Minato smiled and nodded and ran his hand on his head ruffling his hair a bit. "I leave the rest to you." He whispered and closed his eyes as Naruto shook him a bit.

"Tou san?" he whispered and shook him again. "Tou san?" he said a little louder and tapped his cheek a bit and then realized he wasn't going to wake up again as his eyes widened and his two tomoed Sharingan flared to life as the two tomoes moved and a third one appeared and they spun wildly joining into a six pointed star as he let out a blood curdling scream.

"TOU SAN!" he shouted to the heaven crying tears of blood as rain poured down making it as if the heavens were crying for the loss of his father and he clutched his head tightly as Hiruzen watched him grieve sadly and the medics and ANBU took an unconscious Kushina and a sleeping Menma who just had the Nine Tails sealed in her away.

 _The story goes on_

 **I know this is if you find it that you have read it somewhere, then you right this is similar but not totally similar I will have my own changes in this story.**

 **Please R &R**

 **P.S. Future chapters will be long .**


	2. A prodigy Rises

AUTHOR'S NOTES

First of all sorry guys about my grammatical mistakes it was him not her i.e. Naruto has a little brother not a sister.And sorry for the grammatical mistakes in this chapter too.

I need a beta reader if you can, please pm me.And now let's start our story

Bold means bijuu/spirit talking, Jutsu/technique

Italics means thinking or my own comment

Regular is talking/narrating

Chapter II A Prodigy Rises

Time skip 4 months

Here you see our favorite blond hero sitting in his father's library studying elemental scrolls about nature manipulation .

Nature Manipulation

The Five Elements Nature Transformation are the most fundamental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. They are so vital to the shinobi lifestyle that each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries is named after one of the five. Each nature is naturally weaker than one nature and stronger than another:

Fire Release ( Katon) is strong against Wind but weak against Water.

Wind Release (Fūton) is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire.

Lightning Release (Raiton) is strong against Earth but weak against Wind.

Earth Release ( Doton) is strong against Water but weak against Lightning.

Water Release (Suiton) is strong against Fire but weak against Earth.

Basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique.

A similar principle applies in how technique of the same element interact, what is called counterbalancing ( Sōsai). If two techniques of the same nature and the same level are used against each other, they will cancel each other out, as when Lightning Release: False Darkness is deflected with Lightning Cutter. However, if the two techniques have different levels, the higher-level technique will not only prevail but will grow stronger from interaction with the weaker, as when Amaterasu (the highest level Fire Release technique) grew stronger by absorbing an opposing Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

Affinity

In general, every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature and most members of namikaze clan have an affinity towards Lightning. One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra: when the paper is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it will react according to the chakra's latent nature:

Fire: the paper will ignite and turn to ash.

Wind: the paper will split in two.

Lightning: the paper will wrinkle.

Earth: the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away.

Water: the paper will become wet/damp.

Shinobi have an easier time learning to create and control chakra natures that match their affinity, although even then it may take any number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity for, and it is in fact common for jōnin to have mastered two natures. Although it is technically possible to master all five natures, it is very rare because of how much of training is involved.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled. Naruto got up fast, pack the scroll and place it to it's original ran through the clan compounds. He reached to a door opened it and said "hai kaa-san"."Where were you Sochi-kun". She said worriedly.

"Well.. I was at clan's library ". He said .

"Naruto you should go outside to play sometime. You haven't gone outside since 2 months after Uchiha-Namikaze compounds were shifted to the village outskirts".She said worriedly.

"But kaa-chan those children play stupid games like ninja-ninja, I mean who plays stupid games like those ".he said .

"Naruto playing for some time won't hurt, I know you want to keep your promise, but Naruto you enjoy sometime of your childhood with your friends". She said as she sat beside him.

"but kaa-chan.." He was trying to say something but was cut off by his mother " No but's you are going outside to play for some time."she said.

"ok kaa-chan" he said as he got up and started walking towards his room while Kushina had a worried expression on her face.

After a minute of walking he reached to his room and slid the door to open the door. He opened his door and changed to his new attire which was consisting of a black anbu pants, black sandals a dark blue shirt and a black jacket on which was inscribed the namikaze clan symbol.(Look at the profile that is the Namikaze clan symbol. Hope you like it)

Flashback 2 months before the kyuubi attack

Here you see our blonde hero practicing with his dad .

"Very good Naruto you are getting better at this". Minato said while sparring with Naruto.

"thank you Tou-san". Came the reply from Naruto.

And their practice was stopped by a ninja with konoha headband

"Minato-sama clan's crest ceremony in a hour at Uchiha-Namikaze shrine".The unknown ninja said did a few hand seals and was gone with a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto let's stop the practice for now, we will continue it tommorow"his father said.

"ok tou-san"came the reply.

Naruto started walking towards his mother's room but was stopped by his dad call.

"By the way Naruto, if you don't mind will you go with me to the ceremony"his father asked.

"Ofcourse tou-san"with glimpse of joy on his face.

"ok get changed, we will leave in 40 minutes."his father said as Naruto ran through the clan compounds straight to his mother's slide open the door and saw his kaa-chan sitting and talking with a clan woman. "kaa-chan I am going to clan's ceremony with dad today!" He yelled in joy as ran to his kaa-chan and sat besides her."So that's why you are so happy "his kaa-chan said as Kushina kissed his head."Now then, go change your clothes they are dirty"his mother said."Ok kaa-chan"came his reply.

Timeskip(45 minutes later)

"See you later sochi-kun"Kushina waved her hands.

"bye kaa-chan "came his reply as he ran to his father.

Naruto and his father started walking towards Uchiha-Namikaze shrine through the clan were greeted by many people.

After 5 minutes of walking the duo reached their destination Uchiha- Namikaze shrine.

Timekip(5 minutes later)

After 5 minutes of greeting both Minato and Fugaku sat on their clan head positions .

"Ok then, everyone is here let's start the crest ceremony"Fugaku said.

"Competitors come forth"Minato said as many genins came in front of him and bowed before Minato and Fugaku.

"All of uchiha clan will show Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and from the Namikaze clan will show Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga to get the Uchiha or Namikaze clan symbol inscribed on their clothes"One of the elder said.

"Hai"all the competitors yelled .

After that everyone went to clan training ground started performing Jutsus many were able to do the required jutsus and were unable. After everyone finshed.

"Tou-san can I try too"Naruto said with puppy eyes no justsu.

"ok Naruto but don't hurt yourself"Minato said in firm voice.

"Thanks tou-san" as Naruto ran to random genin who was able to perform the Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga."Hey can you show me that jutsu Please.."naruto said ."ok" said the genin.

The genin ran through some hand seals not so fast so that Naruto can see them and yelled "Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga"."ok then the hand seals are-"the genin was saying something as naruto did some fast hand heals and yelled "Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga"after what happens shcked everyone a perfect Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga came out. When the jutsu died down Naruto saw everyone practically staring at him.

"How is that possible ?"someone yelled. "To be able to perform a c-rank jutsu in first try"someone said.

"And that too, at only 4 years of age".someone else said.

Minato got up as everyone got quiet and went to Naruto and ruffled Naruto's hair and said "Congratulations Naruto you are member of Namikaze clan now"Minato said in proud tone.

And from that day Naruto was considered a prodigy and the future of Namikaze clan.

Present time

Naruto was towards the clan grounds to find someone to play after all he cannot unfollow his mother's word. As he reached there he saw a few children throwing stones at a boy of his own age and the boy dodging them without even seeing towards the stones after a few more stone the boy caught one throwed the stone towards those boys who were trying to bully the boy the stone was too fast for those boys to follow and was going to hurt one of the boy but was caught by Naruto caught that stone he was met with familiar face the face of Itachi Uchiha . "So here we have, the Itachi Uchiha the great uchiha clan's prodigy"Naruto said ."You are not the one to say about a prodigy, Naruto Namikaze the future of Namikaze clan"Itachi said."You won't mind a sparr would you ?"Naruto said. "ofcourse not Namikaze-san"said Iachi."ok then training grounds at training grounds Uchiha-san"Naruto said .

5 minutes later at Uchiha-Namikaze Training grounds

"Let's proceed shall we?" Said Naruto as both Naruto and Itachi goes into their tajijutsu stance.

Naruto was in Hummingbird style and Itachi was in Uchiha Interceptor style

After 4 minutes of intense spar Itachi fell on ground and was given a hand by Naruto.

"Nice spar"Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Hn" was the reply from Itachi.

As they were both talking, they saw a kunai fleeing towards them the dodged it. After dodging they saw a boy with a headband wearing dark anbu pants dark blue shirt with a uchiha symbol inscribed on it, looking towards them.

"Won't mind a spar with me "the unknown boy said.

Naruto fall into his fighting stance bu this his sharingan was active after all, they were going to fight with ninja.

The unknown ninja's eyes widen after seeing the sharingan .

"The sahringan, at this age impressive and that too with 2 tomoe in each eye very impressive, indeed"the unknown ninja said.

As soon as he said that the fight started after a few minutes of tajijustu all three of them starting running through some hand seals and yelled "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu", "Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga" all three of the jutsu collide and the winner was the unknown ninja.

"impressive for your age but not enough to defeat me"The unknown ninja said.

I and Itachi running low at chakra, we have some cuts and bruises but this ninja doesn't even have a scratch this is bad Naruto thought.

After a few more minutes both Naruto and Itachi fell down. And the Unknown ninja give them a hand to get up. They both took the hand and got up.

"who are you?"Naruto asked.

"I am Shisui Uchiha, a Chunin of konoha "Shisui said

"You both are at low genin level good for your age, but still not enough to defeat me not in few a years at least"Shisui said as Naruto And Itachi growled ."well anyway, if you don't mind I can help you both with your training, that is only if you won't mind"Shisui said. "I can have a help in my training"Said Naruto and Itachi replied "Ok from my side too".

"Ok then Everyday at this time at this ground. Till the next time Ja-Ne"Shisui said as left with a leaf shunshin.

Naruto and Itachi stared at each other . "ok then see you tomorrow "Naruto said.

"Hn"replied Itachi, as they went their ways.

On his way Naruto look at his clothes they were in bad shape after the spar, he have to think of nice reason for it otherwise it won't be good.

And that's it

Hope you like it. I want a Beta Reader but please pm me. Flames allowed.I know this not a log chapter but I was busy. So, sorry for that.

Please

R&R


End file.
